Chilling and Relaxing
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After Geoff and Brody won TD:RR. Geoff and Brody are welcomed home by Bridgette at the pool, as they are having a sexy get together. Rated M for Sexual Content and Language, enjoy!


Chilling and Relaxing

 **Disclaimer: This is a birthday present for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever as this is a threesome lemon featuring Geoff/Bridgette/Brody…enjoy!**

Well this was a great day so far, Geoff and Brody returned home to a party as they won the ridonculous race. They also had a lot of food, loud music, and lots of alcohol, but fortunately Geoff, Brody, and Bridgette didn't drink any of it because they planned to have a private celebration after the party ended.

Geoff and Brody were walking out to the pool as they decked towels for the moment as they were in the hall-way.

"Hey Geoff, I wonder why we are wearing towels?" Brody asked him.

"Dude, it's too hide our surprise for Bridgette." Geoff answered as they were wearing Speedo's.

The only reason why that they were wearing Speedo's is because their normal swimsuits were in the wash…anyway meanwhile they were on their way to the pool, Bridgette was waiting with anticipation as she was sporting a baby blue bikini as she also had sunglasses and her trademark hoodie as the boys just arrived.

"Hello boys…" Bridgette said sexually and seductively as Geoff and Brody looked at her as Geoff's jaw dropped as Brody smiled.

"Wow…Bridgey. You look really hot in that bikini." Geoff commented on Bridgette and her bikini.

"Thanks Geoffy Bear, and hey Brody, how were you on Ridoncoulous Race?" Bridgette asked Brody.

"I loved teaming with my best bud Geoff, and he talked about you almost every day. He missed you when you were at that tournament in Australia…Geoff was wondering if did you win?" Brody asked her.

"Yes I did win the tournament it was fun, I had a one piece variation of my wetsuit because it was my alternate wetsuit anyway, I would have worn this bikini but it was against the rules…so what do you have under your towels?" Bridgette asked them as she took off her sunglasses and licked her lips sexually as Geoff and Brody took off their towels as they both finally sported their Speedo's as Geoff's Speedo was Dark Blue while Brody's Speedo was Light Pink as they both had sexy bulges poking out as Bridgette's jaw dropped…mainly because of Geoff's bulge.

"Ooooooh…yummy." Bridgette said as she smiled evilly as she grabbed their bulges and rubbed them as she took off their speedos as it revealed 10 inches of Geoff erected and of 9 inches Brody erected as Bridgette's bikini bottom got wet immediately from the Speedo bulges and down to the hard schlongs of the two surfer dudes.

"You two look hot in your bulges and your meat will be only meat I will be eating, ever." Bridgette said seductively as she grabbed Geoff's hard schlong and put it in her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Bridgette moaned and muffled as she grabbed onto Brody's hard sausage and stroked it softly at first as Bridgette immediately did a deep throat on Geoff's schlong.

"Ohhhhhhh…Shit!" Brody moaned.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, this is awesome…suck it hard babe I miss this." Geoff said as Bridgette kept on sucking until she stopped as then she started sucking Brody's hard surfboard as Brody nearly collapsed.

"Ah, Holy Shhhhhhhhhit!" Brody shouted as he loved getting a blowjob from Bridgette as she stopped as she took her wet bikini bottom.

"I want you two to fuck me hard…" Bridgette said as she was in the middle of a Geoff and Brody sandwich as Geoff was in front and Brody behind as they were in the sandwich position as they began to penetrate her as Bridgette was bored at first.

"Are you two that slow? Fuck me harder!" Bridgette shouted as they penerated her harder.

"Ohhhhhhhh…this feels great! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER YOU TWO!" Bridgette screamed as Geoff and Brody penetrated her with no end until they felt the head of their ros shake with pre-cum.

They were shakinbg already as they were gonna explode as Bridgette was loving it already.

"I'm-I'm cumming!" Geoff shouted.

"ME-ME TOO!" Brody shouted as they came inside of Bridgette as she let out a loud moan already.

"Again…do me again." Bridgette said she grabbed Geoff's cock as she pumped it to giv it another erection as it happened in 3 minutes as she did the same thing for Brody as both their hard-ons are hard again.

"Geoff, give me your cock. Brody…fuck my ass." Bridgette said as she was on all fours in the doggy style as they began the oral/anal position.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Bridgette moaned and muffled as she rubbed her clit hard as Geoff and Brody gave out a long moan.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as Geoff and Brody kissed on the lips as they kept penetrating her again.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Geoff said as he cam inside of her mouth as Brody came inside of her ass.

"I heard that kiss between you two…it's okay besides I saw the Chill Zone tape from when you guys won in Hawaii and had sex it turned me on." Bridgette said as sge got on fours again as the roles were switched as this time Geoff was behind and Brody's schlong was sucked as they penetrated her once more as they came inside of her once more.

"Boys…give your cocks now." Bridgette said sexually and seductively as she started sucking on Geoff's hard-on.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….!" Bridgette muffled and moaned as she grabbed on Brody's hard-on as she kept on sucking it as Geoff thew his hat away.

"I am having so much fun with you on this right Brody?" Geoff asked him.

"Yeah man!" Brody said as he and Geoff high-fived knuckle touched each other as Bridgette stopped sucking on Geoff and started suckong Brody some.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Bridgette muffled as she sucked down Brody like he was a meaty lollipop.

"Ooooooooh….man is she always this good Geoff?" Brody asked him.

"Yeah bro, she is kinky...and she is a great gal to have sex with but I expect you not to take her from me…deal?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Of course man." Brody said to him.

"Oh god, Oh god, Ohhhh GOD!" Brody shouted as he wasabout to cum.

"What is it Bro?" Geoff asked Brody.

"I'm gonna burst!" Brody said as Bridgette stopped sucking him as she grabbed both of her hands around their schlongs as Geoff experienced precum as well.

"You know something guys, I'm gonna cum too!" Geoff said as Bridgette stroked their hard and long shafts like there was no tomorrow as something was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff and Brody yelled in ecstasy as Geoff and Brody's streams of white juice shot all over Bridgette's face, eyes, and mouth as Geoff kept stroking as he came on her breasts with a loud groan.

"AUUUGGGGHHHHHH!"

Bridgette got up and she smiled at them as she swallowed whatever was left of their juice.

"Mmmmmmmm, yummy…very delicious." Bridgette smirked as it tasted like milk.

She grabbed a towel to wipe the semen and sweat off of her face and she also grabbed a towel to clean Geoff and Brody up as they got redressed.

"That was fun, we should do this more often." Bridgette said as she grabbed Geoff and Brody's bulge as she French Kissed them.

"Yeah babe." Geoff said as they left the pool and went straight to the hot tub.

 **HOT DAMN! THIS MAYBE MY BEST PRESENT EVER TO ULTIMATEWARRIORFAN4EVER! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
